Truth Or Dare: Natsu Edition
by ISellLemons
Summary: Natsu finally learns about the birds and the bees, and now he's determined to put it to the test, by trying something out with his favorite blonde. A truth or dare edition filled with embarrassing truths and sexy dares. How much is he ready to do? NaLu Lime. Rated M for some... *scenes*.


**Truth Or Dare: Natsu Edition**

* * *

"I'm bored," Natsu declared for the hundredth time that night, as the others sighed. It's been two hours since they came to Lucy's place for some pizza and games, and how they were officially out of ideas for fun. And of course, Natsu wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't say he was bored one hundred times.

"Well, we ate all the pizzas, so why don't we get some desert?" Gray offered, Erza's ears perking up at the mention of desert. "I don't see why not," She said.

"Wendy, want to help me make a cake?" Lucy suddenly asked the little girl, who was patiently sitting on the bed, waiting to be given a task to take care of.

"Okay, Lucy-san! I'll help! Charla, too!" The white exceed sighed in exasperation, knowing that there was no way around it.

"I'll help you too. We can make my favorite no-bake cake. It's easy, tasty, and can be done in 10 minutes." Erza proposed, and the others seemed to agree.

"Luckily, we have all the ingredients, so we don't have to go to the store in the middle of the night." Lucy assured, looking at the clock which said 11:56PM.

So, the three girls went to the kitchen, and slammed the door shut. Happy followed suit of course, since his beloved Charla was there. And Gray and Natsu were left in the living room.

"Ugh I'm so bored!" Natsu called out, watching as Gray shot him an angry look.

"Say that again, and I'm leaving."

"Fine by me. I won't have to see your ugly face around—wait a minute." Natsu paused, an idea coming to mind, "Why don't we play 'truth or dare'? We can get the girls to spill all of their dirty secrets."

"And since when are you so mischievous? I don't remember you ever being interested in the girls?" Gray looked puzzled, wondering about his partner.

"Well, maybe I overheard some of the guild members saying a few things, and maybe I read a few books I found in the guild library, and maybe Mirajane told me that since I was getting older, I needed to know about—"

"Alright, alright, I don't want to hear the rest of it! I get it already! I understand what you're trying to say!" Gray crossed his hands, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"And, now I'm interested in those kinds of things. Because when I face a challenge I don't back out until the end!"

"And the end would be..?" Gray raised a brow.

"Uh… getting what I want?" Natsu asked, and the ice mage's face described the surprise and disgust he was feeling at the moment.

"Alright, I get it." He nodded his head, "But are you sure they'd want to play?"

"And that's where you come in. If they say 'no', you say that it's going to be super fun and that we're all bored anyway, so why not play a harmless game like that?"

Gray rolled his eyes, he knew that there would be a price he'd have to play to watch Natsu try and embarrass the girls. "Okay, fine. But what about Wendy?"

The dragon slayer rubbed his chin, "She's young. She was tired an hour ago. She'll probably get to sleep after she eats the cake or something. And if she doesn't, we'll just have to get her out of the room for the night, or tell her to go bring us some water when we want to ask a question like that."

The maker mage looked at Natsu suspiciously. So the idiot could really be clever if he wanted to, huh? And he was getting older after all. Of course he'd have the urge to want—Gray stopped himself there, not wanting to continue those thoughts.

"Wow, it's really cute!" Wendy yelled, when Lucy opened the door, cake in her hands.

"Of course it is. It is made of the upmost important ingredients, and many flavors caress it's sweetness, devouring any foul taste that may be produced throughout the procedure. The strawberries on the top give the decoration a desired effect, and the—"

"We get it." Everyone shouted, annoyed, as Erza disappointedly lowered her head.

Lucy cut a few pieces of it, placing them on several plates, for everyone to eat. And of course, the cake was delicious. The creamy texture was indeed melting in their mouths, as the sponge-like crusts had soaked up the milk they poured on top of them. It was chocolate coated on top, with a lot of strawberries placed on it. The cake was pretty good for such a short time making it.

As they ate, Gray constantly peeked over at Natsu in anticipation, just waiting for the jerk to spill the beans.

"Man, I'm bored!" said jerk commented, the others sighing again, "Hey I have an idea! Why don't we play a game? Like, uh, I don't know, truth or dare maybe?"

Lucy slammed the fork she held onto the table, swallowing the bite she was eating, before forming a cross with her hands, "No way! That's an evil game! An _evil _game!"

"Aw, come on Lucy, it'll be fun. We don't have anything better to do anyways." Gray offered Natsu some help, the fire mage silently thanking him.

"I've never played that game before!" Wendy seemed excited too, unaware that she wasn't cared for at all.

"Hm, it's been a while since I last played that, I guess it's okay." Erza nodded, and the exceeds agreed too, since they didn't really mind playing or not.

"Alright then, it's settled," Natsu declared, much to Lucy's dismay, "Why don't I be first?"

"No way!" Lucy shouted, "I know what you're up to! You want to embarrass me in front of everyone! I'll go first!"

"Fine with me" Natsu shrugged, half-expecting her to ask him a question.

"Fine." Lucy looked around the players, asking herself what the safest route would be. After all, the one who she asks gets to ask in the next turn, and she didn't want any trouble in the very beginning. "Wendy!"

The girl jumped in happiness, not expecting to be picked in the very first turn. "yay!" Natsu on the other hand, desperately slammed his head on the table.

"Wendy, truth or dare?" The girl thought for a moment, "truth!"

"Alright," Lucy raked her mind for a question, "What was the last quest you did?"

"REALLY?" Natsu repeatedly slammed his head on the table, "That's what you're asking?"

"I don't mind." Wendy answered, "Well, I went on a mission to pick some poisonous apples."

The boys rolled their eyes at the stupidness of the answer, and the dull question Lucy asked.

"Natsu!" Wendy said, and the said boy's expression changed immediately, watching as Lucy cursed under her breath. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Natsu answered fast.

"Hmm… ooh! Make a heart from fire!"

This was easy, and Natsu let flames envelop his hands in mere seconds. He shaped the fire burning from his palms carefully, adjusting the element enough until it looked like a real heart. The others clapped, and he was ready to go.

"Hmm, Lucy!" he yelled it as fast as he could, not even giving it any thought. The blonde swallowed hard, waiting to be laughed at, "You have to—"

"Wendy, that's enough. We should be going now. It's late." Charla interrupted Natsu, knowing that he was up to something that wasn't for the young sky mage's eyes. Wendy didn't protest, since she already looked pretty tired, and Lucy walked them out.

"As I was saying—"

"I should be going too," Gray announced, Erza getting up as well. They weren't dumb, and could easily see that Natsu wanted something with Lucy. They decided to just give them their space. After all, Natsu could ask some pretty messed up questions.

Lucy walked both of them out too, and was soon back. "Natsu, maybe you should be going as well."

"Nope. I'm not tired." He smirked, "Oh wait, I didn't even ask you if you wanted truth or dare.

Lucy was debating on which option would be the safer one, and she decided on truth, since dare would probably be something she would never do. "Truth."

"Okay." Natsu's smile just told her she'd made the wrong choice. "If you had to do _it _with some guy in fairy tail, who would you pick?"

And Lucy's whole world came crashing down, as her cheeks became redder and redder by the moment, "W-What? I-I… DARE!" She shouted.

"Oh? Alright, fine by me." Natsu smirked, liking the way she changed her mind to do a dare, "Hmm, let me sleep over tonight—"

"FINE!"

"—on your bed, with you."

She bit her tongue for answering so fast, and watched him laugh his ass off, before turning back to look at her. Since when was he into this stuff? Yeah sure, puberty had to strike some time, but why did she have to be with him when it did?

"Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Truth."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm bored, and this is fun." He smiled guiltily, watching her roll her eyes.

"Alright Luce, truth or dare?" he winked in her direction.

"Uh, dare?" She didn't want to make the same mistake again, and give him the freedom to ask such embarrassing questions.

"Okay, let's go to bed."

She sighed in relief, happy that it wasn't some sort of weird dare, and that he was just tired and wanted to sleep. But, would he let her off the hook so easily, or was he planning something?

She slowly walked over to her bed, and they both lied down, covering each other with the blankets. Natsu had turned off the lights, so the only light in the room was coming from the window on the right side of the bed. Lucy took in a deep breath, as Natsu turned to her, "Well? It's your turn."

So they were still playing the game?! Fuck, she was honestly hoping that he was just tired, but it looks like he really did plan something. "Uhm, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Fine then, move away from me." She said, poking his shoulder, since he had gotten really close to her.

"Alright, my turn." Natsu said, as he inched away from the blonde, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied without thinking.

"Kay. I dare you to let me have ten more dares before my time is up." He smirked.

So this was it… this was what he was going for from the very beginning. Lucy had to hand it to him, he could be very smart if he wanted to, and she would never think of something like this. So, he could order her 10 things now, and she wouldn't be able to protest, huh? Lucy felt the heat rise up to her head, as she swallowed hard. Touché.

"One:," He said harshly, suddenly getting up to sit on top of her, "Let me sit on you."

"Two:" He leaned over to her, "Kiss me."

She felt her cheeks redden, as her heart's beating increased so much she could hear the pulse in her head. What was he doing? And why was he being so straight forward? Did this guy have any shame? There was no way she'd ever—

But feeling the pressure of his lips on hers, she couldn't help but close her eyes in fear. So he was really going to do this? "Remember Lucy," He moved his lips against hers, "You have to do it."

"Mm, evil game" she mumbled against him, but returned the kiss nonetheless. She had to do it. Those were the rules of the game. There was no backing out now.

"Three:" he continued, sitting up straight again, "Take off your shirt."

"W-What!?" She squeaked in surprise, her hands automatically reaching to hold her shirt in place. "N-No way! T-That's enough!"

"Oh, but Lucy, you have to do it. It's a game after all." He smirked, watching her squirm underneath him, "Tell you what, if you fulfill all ten dares, I'll leave right away, and I'll never do this to you ever again. But if you don't… well… I'll just have to visit you every night…"

Oh he was evil. He was pure evil. Was this really the Natsu she knew? When had he gotten such… desires? Lucy wanted to end this as soon as she could, so she fiddled with her shirt, until it was off, and she tossed it somewhere on the floor. Her hands shot up to cover her chest, as Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval. He grasped her wrists and moved her hands away from her body. She yelped in fear, watching him stare at her. "D-don't stare! It's embarrassing!" She yelled, happy that the lights were off, and he couldn't see very well.

"What's wrong, I've seen you topless tons of times." He said, and she recalled all those bashful moments. He was right. He's probably used to seeing her without her clothes on. But, this time she had her black bra on. And he didn't command her to take it off, so she was safe.

Natsu however, just continued to stare at her, and it was making her really uncomfortable. "I wonder why I never really took the time to look at you." He said, and she looked at him weirdly. What was he talking about? "You're really cute." He grinned, and she felt her cheeks heat up again. But he was still pinned her down by the wrists, so she had nowhere to hide.

"Four:" he returned to his little game, "Take off _my _shirt." She gawked at him, horrified by the thought. He let her hands go, and she was hesitant to do this. But, she _did _want this game to end, so it was better to just do things faster and—"Wait a minute, where's Happy?" The sudden thought came to mind, as she looked around for the blue exceed.

"I told him to go with Wendy. We're all alone, don't worry. But now Lucy, don't stall. If you don't do what I ask, I might just do this every night. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" She nodded her head furiously, her hands sneaking up to his shirt. It looked a little weird when Natsu entered her home dressed in normal shorts and a green t-shirt. She thought he would never wear something like that, but it seemed like he had his reasons. So he wanted this from the start. Lucy slowly slid the material off his body, and tried not to stare at his muscles.

"Okay then. Now," He leaned in once more, "Do you remember dare number two?"

"K-Kiss me?" She asked, with a shaky breath.

"Don't mind if I do." He slammed his lips onto hers once more, this time using his tongue to ask her for an entrance, but she was desperately trying to keep her mouth shut.

"Five: Open your mouth every time I kiss you."

"E-Every time? H-how many times are you planning to—"

"As much as I like." He grinned, capturing her lips in his own once more, and she had no other choice but to open her mouth, and let him in. he smiled against her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. After a bit of playing, he pulled back for some air, liking the feeling of her saliva in his own mouth, while Lucy found it disgusting.

"Six: Let me mark you." He whispered, but she didn't understand. Thinking that it wouldn't be bad, she shrugged, and let him do his thing. "Oh you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He smiled, before leaning down and kissing her once more. She already knew what this meant, so she kissed him back. He trailed his lips down her cheeks, and onto her neck. She shivered at the contact, and was certainly surprised when he licked her. She let out a shaky breath, feeling his moist tongue against her skin. And suddenly, she felt a flash of pain, before realizing that he had just bitten her. She was about to yell at him to stop, but when Natsu started nibbling down and sucking on her flesh, she couldn't let out a word.

He stopped, and licked the spot once again, backing away to look at it. Well, he sure had left a pretty noticeable mark. It sure will be fun watching Lucy explain it to the rest of the guild.

"Wh-What did you do that for?" Lucy asked, her face being all red from embarrassment.

"Eh, no reason. I just felt like it." He winked at her flushed face. "Seven…" He shoved his middle finger inside her mouth, "Suck."

"Mh, waht?" She mumbled, with his finger still in her mouth, "Nwo wayy!" She tried to do something, but he pinned her hands above her head with his free arm.

"Shut up and do what I say." He said, in a deadly low voice, "Now suck it Luce."

Her breaths came out short and shaky, as she was having trouble understanding what was going on, "Why?" She mumbled.

"Do I need to repeat myself Lucy?" He growled, and she shook her head.

She let out a shaky breath, before her tongue whirled around his finger, and she started sucking on his flesh. "D-Damn.." he whispered, the overwhelming feeling of her wet mouth overtaking him. "Fuck Lucy, you're good", he let out a moan, enjoying her movements. She stopped for a minute, and opened her mouth a little, to breath, and he took the time to insert a second finger. Surprised at the action, she paused.

"Did I say you could stop? Suck them Lucy." She nodded scared, but did it nonetheless. Natsu was having a hard time trying to control himself with this burning sensation, as he slowly leaned his head next to hers. "Eight: let me touch you", He whispered in her ear, and she nodded.

Once he let go of her wrists with his other hand, her hands shot up to take out his fingers from her mouth. "Oh no you don't," he smiled, "Nine: Don't resist." She let her hands fall to the bed, nibbling on his fingers.

Using his free left hand, he licked his finger and traced a line from her mouth down to her neck, slowly leaving a trail of his saliva down to her bra. His finger stopped in-between her breasts, and he slowly moved his hand to grope one of them. Her hand shot up to slap him, but she forced it down, gripping the bed sheets.

Massaging her breast through the black lacy bra, he was enjoying himself. He had the girl of his dreams sprawled underneath him, sucking his fingers and letting him touch her wherever he wants. He smiled to himself. Natsu never thought he'd see the day.

He leaned down once more, licking her ear, as he whispered, "Ten: Moan for me." The minute those words left his mouth, he rose his body up a little, and sat down on her hard, which resulted in a moan from the blonde. "That's right babe. Moan for me." He rolled his hips on top of her, and she started sweating from the pressure.

"What was the thing you said you wanted your boyfriend to call you? Oh, that's right, 'baby girl' huh? Well okay then, baby girl, moan for Natsu." He grinned mischievously, pressing down on her, "Ngh… aah" She let out shaky breaths, sucking on his fingers as hard as she could, watching him pant with excitement. "That's a good girl." He reached for the strap of her bra, pulling it down until her breasts were completely exposed.

She squeaked, gripping his thighs with her hands, knowing that she can't stop him.

"You're gorgeous baby girl, don't hide from me anymore." He whispered, reaching down to play with her breasts.

Grinding down on her, Natsu was enjoying this a lot more than he should have. "Okay Luce," he took out the fingers from her mouth. "I won't go all the way this time, since I know you're scared." She was happy that she didn't have to suck on his flesh anymore, and happy that this was about to end.

"But _fuck _you make me horny." He admitted, letting his body fall down next to hers, as he covered them both with the blanket. "And hot damn, I just want to fuck you so hard your brain will stop working." Laughing, he watched her put on her shirt, and lie down next to him.

"I-I, I had no idea you…"

"Wanted you so badly that I almost raped you in the middle of the night? Yeah. But all of this is your fault. You should stop being so fucking sexy because ugh…"

If this was another time, another setting, and another place, she might've laughed. But right now, she just couldn't get that situation out of her head. Natsu just practically confessed to her, and he did all those things to her… and yet she couldn't find the strength to be mad at him. She had long since known that she loved the idiot, but she never dreamed something like this would happen.

"Sorry Lucy" he suddenly whispered, "I don't know what got into me. I just… felt like I had to have you before anyone else does. And I guess I thought the best way to claim you for myself was… to have sex with you."

She stared at the ceiling. Sure, she'd imagined doing it with Natsu countless of times before, but never something like this. "Well, I have this hickey on me, so you've already claimed me." She laughed lightly, "You could've just asked… something like 'will you be my girlfriend' or something. I would've said yes."

He looked at her, surprised by her own words. "You'd say yes?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes.

"You'd be okay with me? Like, you can get any guy you want, but you'd be satisfied with just me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well… I don't do things the easy way."

* * *

**ramblings: So, this is my first story (from this account, I have another one). **

**And what do you guys think? **

**Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want more!**

**Love u. **


End file.
